


Soulmates

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes back into time to get his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Tony goes back into time to get his soulmate.

Soulmates

People around him thought that he was sad and depressed because Ziva was gone. He had told Gibbs that they don't even mention Ziva's name like she was dead. Dead like his team mate Kate Todd. It was because of Ziva's leaving that he thought back to his time with one black haired beauty Kaitlyn Todd, or Kate, but never Katie. He had let them think that it was because of Ziva leaving that made him sad and never said anything about it. Let them think different.

He wondered if she would have given him a chance if she hadn't of died. Would they be dating? Would they be married? And if they were married would they still be together?

He wished that he could go back to that moment that she had died and change it. Yes, he liked Ziva and often flirted with her, but his heart had been with Kate. He had been devastated when she had died and had hid it. Not even Gibbs and McGee knew how much he had hurt after her death and never showed it. He was good at that keeping his feelings under a brightly smiling mask. Sometimes the mask crumbled, but he quickly put it back on. If there was a chance to ever go back in time he would do that in a heartbeat.

He put the leftovers away that he had been eating and made his way towards the living room. He turned on the TV and started to watch a movie when a bright light and a pop could be heard.

He quickly got up to get his weapon, but the man was in front of him. "I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is not important. I know that you lost someone very close to you and want to have them back."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you could change the past of Kaitlyn Todd's death would you do it?"

"Yes."

The man smiled at his answer. "I am going to make sure that you arrive at the same day of her death to stop her getting killed. I'm sending you back into time to stop the death of Agent Todd's death."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, I can. Good luck, Anthony." He said and snapped his fingers.

The next thing he knew he was back in his apartment. The same apartment that he didn't like because there was always something wrong with things. The hot water was one of them when he had asked Gibbs if he could stay with him. He looked around and then glanced at the mirror. He was already dressed and so he grabbed his bag and left.

He parked his car and went into headquarters. The man said that he would bring him to this time and date. He closed his eyes as the elevator doors opened, opened them then stepped out onto the floor.

McGee was already at his desk and typing something. Tony looked at Kate's old desk and blinked in surprise as he saw Kate at her desk.

"Katie"

"DiNozzo, I told you not to call me that."

He smiled as he heard her voice. How he missed her and missed seeing her at that desk. Gibbs walked in once again and they were off and running. They got to the warehouse that it all happened.

"Don't look, but there's a man on the roof over there. He's going to try and kill one of us and it might be Ari."

"How do you know that?"

"Gut feeling."

Gibbs took out his cell phone and told the Agents to investigate the building close to the warehouse that they were currently at. They slipped inside the warehouse and then up to the roof. Before they opened the roof entrance a call came through as they stepped onto the roof.

"A snipers nest was found, Gibbs. He had a good sight of the warehouse you are at and at the roof. It was pointed right at you guys. We got Ari and have him secure."

"Good job. We'll meet you back at headquarters. Leave him in the interrogation room."

After checking everything out they went back to headquarters and tried to talk to Ari, but he wasn't talking. They decided to put him in jail where he was killed a few hours later. A sniper shot him while he was out in the yard. Nobody saw anything and when they went to the place where they thought was where the sniper had been was clean. Nothing was left behind, or looked like anybody had disturbed the place.

Tony was happy that they had saved Kate's life and she was now safe from Ari's bullet. A month later he had asked Kate to have dinner with him and she said yes. They talked and after dinner they walked around downtown.

It took another two more months and Tony asked her to marry him. She said yes and they would be married in a year. Her Mom and Dad were happy for her. They got the chance to meet Tony when they came to see the happy couple.

Tony called his Dad and finally got through. The only thing he said was does she come from money. He got mad at his father and hung up on him. It was just like his father to care more about money than be happy for his son.

He watched as his bride to be coming down the Aisle with her Dad at her side. She was breathtaking. His best man was Gibbs who had been like a father to him. A better father than his own was. McGee, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy were in the pews watching the wedding.

Mr. Todd put his daughter's hand into Tony's hand and walked away to sit by his wife. Kate and Tony turned the Priest as he did the wedding. Tony kissed his bride and they both turned the clapping audience.

"I announce Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo."

He talked to Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky and Jimmy at the wedding. He even talked to Kate's brothers and even her sister Rachel Cranston. They were a nice family.

After eating, dancing and talking both of them left to go to their honeymoon which would be in Hawaii.

A Year later their first child was born. She was beautiful like her mother and looked like she would have dark hair like her mother. Two years later their son was born.

If anybody would have told him that he would be married with kids he would have told them that they were drunk. He looked at his sleeping son and walked away to tuck in his little girl.

He slipped into bed and cuddled next to his wife and the mother of his children. All because he had traveled back in time to make sure his soul mate wouldn't be killed. He said a Thank you to the man who had made this possible because if he didn't make him go back this never would have happened. He was truly happy now.

The End


End file.
